Pokemon Heroes Prologue: Remembrance
by Darren Xirias
Summary: That was it. Humans went too far, so Arceus decided to simply erase the humans. Like that. The greatest magic trick since the birth of the universe. What's to say so many years after ? It was a bad idea. Like, a really bad one. I mean, did nobody thought the Pokemon could do the same mistakes than the humans ? Because it's exactly what's happening. Mortals never remember...
1. Chapter 1 : When it all began

**Pokemon Heroes, Prologue Chapter**

_Remembrance_

_Into the Hall of Origins, a long, long time ago…_

Atop Mount Coronet stood a realm unacessible by any mortals. A place where reality merged with the divine to create a temple of shining perfection. That is probably how one could have described the Hall of Origins if he ever saw it, but the Hall was far more than that ; it was the place where all the greatest Pokemon, known as Legends, rulers of time, space, universe, wardens of the sun and the moon, guardians of the earth, the sky and the sea, avatars of truth and ideal, met whenever the world needed it, to supervise it, and guide it on the right path. It was a haven for those Legends, endlessly looked after by humans, who wanted their powers, whether it be for protecting the ones they loved, for fame, for knowledge, or for far more nefarious designs. But most of all, it was the living and resting place of the creator of the universe herself : Arceus.

From the hall, Arceus could watched any of Her creations across the world, billions at the time, and see the slightest anomaly in the course of the world. Thanks to this power, wars were avoided, natural disasters were prevented, madmen's schemes were thwarted, and lifes were saved. But, as powerful as she was, Arceus wasn't able to keep track on everything and . And as over the ages, the world's population grew exponentially, so did the casualties. Each day, Arceus saw her power weakened, her ability to rule lowered. And only because of one thing : the humans.

While Pokemon, who, as opposed to what most humans thought were sapient beings, well able to understand life nuances and important concepts, still worshipped Arceus and the Legends, and knew how to preserve nature and its valance, humans progressively became more and more power-hungry over the ages, and despite what the lessons and faiths of the past told them, sought this power. At first, it was innocent : humans invented controlled agriculture, the first ideas of a centralized government, and learned to control, with the help of the Pokemon, the elements. But then, they created tools to ease their lives more and more, at the expense of the world's resources, and then they began to treat Pokemon less as equals, and more as pets, and began to make them battle against each other for sport. In the recent centuries, humans became so full of themselves than they created containers for the massive enslavement of Piketon. Arceus let it pass at first, because the now so called Trainers looked at first kind enough to allow their Pokemon a nice live, probably better than the one in the wilderness, but bad Trainers also appeared, treating their Pokemon as living beings, but as decorations, weapons, sex slaves for the craziest ones. For one kind Trainer, ten were brutalizing their Pokemon in one way or another, whether it be completely inhibiting their survival instincts by a luxury life, rendering them dependent of the humans, or making them battle to death. But it was when humans sought to use legendary Pokemon as well for mad purposes, such as rewriting the universe, flooding the earth or dominating the world, than Arceus knew they went too far. And as such, she began a ritual, a ritual so powerful that it would finally let the Pokemon free. On New Year's Eve, she began the incantations, the energy running through the very fabric of the universe making the Hall glow a eerie blue light, as it was usually golden. Arceus, though heartbroken that what she thought was her greatest creation should be erased, knew than she could no longer let them exist. And as the ritual continued, the energy accumulated, more and more and more, until even Arceus was having difficulties holding it. As the end of the ritual drew near, she let out a scream, and then moved the energy all at once into a stone she had prepared herself. A cube of stone.

_No_ corrected herself Arceus. _The Cube. The Cube of Infinity. It shall be its name._

In fact the Cube of Infinity was designed not only to hold a humongous amount of energy, but also to replenish it over time, thus earning its name, by a complex set of enchantment carved into the stone, originating from the Hall itself. Arceus was glad the ritual was done. All she had to do now was to release the energy inside the cube the way she wanted, not bothered by the afflux, because the energy was contained. But as she was preparing to do so, she heard a voice she knew all to well, a voice that wasn't supposed to even be in this dimension at this moment.

"Don't"

Arceus slowly moved her eyes from the cube to the one that called her. Her polar opposite, the first being she ever created for this world : Giratina, guardian and emperor of the Distortion World.

"I never thought I would openly defy you one day, but please Arceus. Don't. Do it."

"What are you doing here Giratina ?"

"I'm trying to stop you. I'm trying to stop a mistake that could end the lives of billions of innocents."

"This isn't a mistake. You must probably see them from the Distortion World. You know humans are growing to unstable. We MUST get them out of the equation."

"How can you orchestrate a genocide, Arceus ? How can you think that wiping them out of the face of the planet will help in any way ?"

"They're coming for us Giratina. Their power and technology grow along their thirst. Soon they will want to have us Legends all at their feet, doing everything they want."

"How can you know about this ? You've never been confronted with the humans in the first place apart for the Damos Incident ! And it was what it's called ! An incident ! Damos never betrayed you, and neither the Mishinians ! Only that madman did, and when the truth was unveiled, the humans tried to _protect_ you ! Is this how you repay them ? By _annihilating _them ?"

A silence. Giratina thought for a moment than Arced was going to smite him for such an harsh opposition, but to his surprise, the goddess cried. A single drip of tear, very small, but more than the Ghost-Dragon ever saw from her.

"Damos and his people taught me a valuable lesson this day. I never forgot them, and if it was of humans like Damos we were speaking, I would have been the first to call this a madness. But now, Damos's ideals are obsolete. That Marcus was once the fool. But today, Damos would be. Humans went mad."

"Prove it. Prove me that they went mad. Prove me that there can't be another chance for them."

"The Mewtwo Project."

"What about Mewtwo ? How would that prove anything ? He's a Legend, just like us. One of your most recent creations."

"He isn't my creation. Team Rocket, a human terrorist organization, managed to capture Mew a couple of centuries ago. And they tortured her. Put her under a battery of sadistic tests. For science, they said. But more like for creating the perfect weapon : Mewtwo."

"Mewto is a _human_ creation ?"

"And a successful one at that. But to what extent ? Mewtwo is only reconstructing himself as of today, while Mew bears the psychicals after-effects of the experiments. And that's not all."

"I can't believe there's more. Humans aren't all sadistic beasts who only want to enslave us. I know it."

"Shadow Lugia. Groudon's and Kyogre's binding. The Truth and Ideals duel at N's castle. Team Flare's experiments on Yveltal and Xerneas. Cyrus' attempts to _rewrite_ the whole universe no mater the cost. Team Rocket's underground breeding facilities. And I assume you know about the Master Ball."

"I do…"

Giratina's voice was now weak. He knew about all of this, at least indirectly from the other Legends. And he began to saw Arceus' point of view.

"We need to admit it, Giratina. The humans are lost. And what I said were only the cruelest examples. All the humans abuse the Pokemon's freedom in one way or another, everyday. The went too far."

Giratina remained silent for a moment. He knew from the moment he saw Arceus that she was right. He actually fought because he still denied the truth, but deep inside him, he knew she was right. After all, he was in the front lines during Cyrus' attempts to become a god. Finally, as heartbreaking as it was, he took his decision, the only one logical.

"Do it Arceus."

Arceus only nodded, and said :

"Thank you."

And then, she took the Cube. And the world changed. The Erasure began.

**At last it is complete ! The first foundation of my story ! Everyone praise Arceus for what happened, I first posted something !**

**No, seriously, I really am excited about this one guys. I don't have that much time to write, because, you know, high school and stuff, but still, I got an idea for a ****_really_****, ****_really_****, and by that I mean ****_really_**** long story that starts this way : Arceus erases the humans. Yeah, I know, the idea kinda sucks on itself. What doesn't tough, is that this lame excuse of a scenario allows me to write about Pokemon in a human society (and anthrofied to some extent because when you don't have arms nor legs like Serperior, life is kinda hard in a human like society. Because of the lack of hands, namely.). Also notice the not so subtle reference to the 12****th**** movie I inserted over here :) **

**Oh, before I forget : Pokemon will be anthrofied, but not the Legendary, because they're supposed to be mighty creatures and all… The anthrofication will happen after humans are gone of the planet by the way. And that should happen very soon…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Crisis management

_The rain._

_Why did it had to be rain._

Although unsaid, the traveler's comment could have been written on his face, due to the disgust the downpour inspired him. However, no one was around. After all, Route 207 was closed due to the water supposedly making the path impossible to cross. Supposedly being the key word.

Despite the contempt the rain inspired him, the traveler knew it was a necessity. They needed a safe place to meet, and Mt Coronet was just the one, once you stopped the tourists of walking around. Of course there would be Rangers tonight, but the traveler knew the path better than them.

The traveler was a Darmanitan, using his flame eyebrows to light the path in front of him, through the holes made in his hat. Why did he take a hat in the first place, he had no idea. He was dressed in a raincoat, and had a walking staff in his right hand, that he used to walk the path with ease.

As time passed by, he finally arrived at a small bridge crossing a small ravine, with the path he walked by earlier on visible. He let out a sigh of relief

_Finally._

He crossed the bridge swiftly, hurrying to the promise of some kind of shelter. Once on the other side, he headed right, toward a small rising path leading to an abandoned building. As he walked the path, he stopped for a moment to look at a deteriorated board, boasting this message :

**Route 207 Pokémon Adoption Center **

**Adopt a friend for life ! Mt Coronet's Pokémon only awaits you !**

Under the message was a picture of a Meditite, a Machop, a Zubat and a Whishcash, all smiling with their arms up for those who could.

At this sight, the Darmanitan sighed.

"Sorry, guys. Looks like your buddy won't be coming anymore."

And the he resumed his ascension. Soon after, he managed to reach the building. He proceeded to the entrance, but he then a saw a Ranger in front of it. He began to move backwards as the Ranger saw him, but relaxed when he saw which species it was. A Fletchinder. Or so he tried to look like.

"Eh ! You ! What are you doing here ? Mt Coronet surroundings are closed today !"

"Cut the crap, Little Mister Sunshine. It's me."

"Get out before I need to call the cops."

That was the code.

"From Johto to Sinnoh, the flight takes a long time."

After that, the behavior of the Ranger changed drastically.

"Come in. The others are inside."

"Still waiting someone ?"

"Giratina is late. He should be arriving soon."

Without another word, the Darmanitan pushed the broken glass door, and entered in the lobby. What was once a shining medical and daycare center was now in ruins, Sinnoh's harsh climatenot helping in the slightest. He walked down the corridor, only to arrive in the lounge where human kids once met with their future partners. The Darmanitan didn't thought owner. Human kids almost never thought their Pokémons were their things. Now the sky was visible thanks to the gaping hole in the roof. What was more unexpected, though, was the crowd of legendary Pokémon sitting there (for those who could). Raikou, Celebi, Groudon, Kyogre (_for once those two aren't battling. Must be pretty serious to them_, thought the Darmanitan.), Azelf, Darkrai, the four Swords of Justice, Meloetta, and even, to the Darmanitan's surprise, Xerneas, whom he thought she was one of Arceus' followers. The crowd soon noticed him however.

"Hi Victini ! Long time no see !"

The Darmanitan smiled. Of course Keldeo would be the first one to recognize him. When Cobalion's training became too harsh, the young Sword would always find some shelter with his in-all-but-blood-and-probably-laws-of-physics uncle. The Darmanitan snapped his fingers, and his clothes suddenly burned while he transformed into his mighty Legend form.

"Look, guys ! Cutie-Pie is back !"

Well, at least Victini thought his entrance was great. Who made him so damn cute in the first place, however ?

"Yeah, yeah, love ya too Celebi. Stop with the Cutie-Pie nickname or I burn Ilex Forest. How you doing little guy ?" said he while he affectionately rubbed Keldeo's chin.

"Well, apart from all the "secret meetings than no one should ever hear about" thing, plus Cobalion who's trying to teach me Close Combat, fine !"

Cobalion only grunted at this, muttering something like "ungrateful kid", while the other Swords chuckled. After greeting all of his esteemed colleagues, the Fletchinder from earlier came back alongside a Dusknoir. Soon after that, the two transformed respectively in Ho-Oh and Giratina. After another moment of greetings, the sun bird cleared his throat.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm pleased to see we are so many in this fateful day."

"Geez, relax Ho-Oh. You look like someone just died."

Raikou's intervention. Ho-Oh wasn't pleased by it.

"Well, you see Raikou, this is exactly what just happened. 80 years ago, yes, but when you're immortal, I think it does not seem that long."

Everyone in the room fell silent. The rain had stopped, thanks to Kyogre who disabled her ability. All the Legend knew well enough the event he was talking about. The Erasure. When Arceus decided to take the human matter into her paws.

"It is precisely why we are here today. Because of what our genitor did. Because the Erasure is a failure."

"Sorry to interrupt, Ho-Oh, but I have been very busy in the Distortion World lately. Could you explain in what points it is a failure ?"

Giratina was asking, while gaining approving nods from the Legends who didn't cared that much about the humans, and who were left in the dark too.

"Well, in a lot of points actually, Giratina."

"Bullshit. In every point would be closer to the truth."

"Victini, I would appreciate if you don't interrupt me, please."

"I'm saying the same thing than you, Ho-Oh. I'm just summing it up for you. And I might as well talk about it, since I'm dealing with mortals often, no ?"

"Do you have some way to formulate it, Victini ? Or can I go back to my speech ?"

"Actually I have."

And without even asking for permission, Victini began :

"80 years ago, Arceus decided that it was enough. Humans went too far, with their wars, their political struggles, their disrespect for the environment, everything. So She decided to simply erase the humans. Like that. The greatest magic trick since the birth of the universe. So, I'm guessing you're all asking yourselves : "what's to say so many years after ?" What's to say is : it was a bad idea. Like, a really bad one. I mean, did nobody thought that the Pokemon, who were adopted or caught by humans, trained by humans, educated by humans, that lived with humans, could do the same mistakes than them? Because it's exactly what's happening. Wars. Terrorism. Zealoty. Social inequalities. Corruption. The world is still a place where it's survival of the fittest or you die. We just removed the ones at the top of the food chain."

Death silence. To speak honestly, Victini was quite proud of the little effect he managed to produce. They knew he was right. And that chilled them down. Because never before Arceus misjudged something.

"Well, I admit that explains pretty much all of it."

Ho-Oh was the first to regain his senses, it seemed.

"And we're here to discuss the latest developments of the Pokémons' access to the top of the world, and how to prevent further damage."

"It's a crisis management, so, isn't it ?"

"It's exactly that Azelf. Crisis management."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Ho-Oh, but as I am revered by mortals in Hoenn, I can often meddle into the mortal world and see what happens, and although all of what Victini said is true, it doesn't concern us in the slightest. I mean, with the humans gone, their desire to catch Pokémons is to. And with that, we don't have to fear the Master Ball anymore. We're safe."

"Are you dumb, you big, ugly, overly fat lizard ? Do you really think the Master Ball is the only thing in the universe that can bind us ? Never heard of the Red Chain ?"

"Kyogre, even if Groudon should know, I don't think you should yell at him like that. However, he is wrong in one thing : it does concern us."

"To what extent ?"

It was the first time since the beginning that Darkrai spoke.

"I will do the short version : Team Rocket is on the loose."

"WHAT ?"

Everyone was aghast. Team Rocket, a criminal organization that tried to use the Legends only for their material profit, was supposed dead and buried with the humans. It was unimaginable that the organization still lived.

"How on earth is it even possible ?"

"Because some Pokémons are as greedy as the humans that created Team Rocket in the first place. I saw them. I saw them in Ecruteak, on my own sacred grounds, devising their next scheme. And I am not done yet : it concerns the Half-Bloods."

"The Half-Bloods ? What's that ?"

"To sum this up, little guy, it's when a Legend screw a mortal, and the baby is a mortal that got powers like their genitor's"

Victini had a really bad feeling about it. Even though he knew no Legend would be so stupid as to let his offspring proliferate, he also knew the genes carried on endlessly, that it could take up to twenty generations to remove all risks of having Half-Blood get his powers. And he knew that Legends, as they were unable to love one of their counterparts, could become very lonely during their immortality, and than a mortal's bed could be all the more needed…

"It's a fact. I don't have enough proof of this yet to present to Arceus yet, but the truth is that Team Rocket wants to take our own descendants to reach us, and bring us down. And they will never stop, no matter the life cost. We _need_ a way to protect the universe's order from individuals like them. But I don't know how to do it fast enough without directly confronting Arceus."

"Why don't you want to confront Arceus ?"

"Because she will never admit the truth unless we got enough proofs."

Victini smiled, while he thought of something that could be the best idea he ever had.

"Then we're not doing anything."

Ho-Oh looked at him as if he suddenly became mad.

"Did you even listen to what I just said minutes ago ?"

Victini still grinned

"I said we're not going to do anything. At least directly."

"Explanation, please ?" came Meloetta's answer in the back of the room.

"The mortals will protect their world from their peers themselves."

And while still grinning, he said :

"But nothing stops us from lending them an helping hand, now, don't you agree ?"

**And done ! Second chapter posted, nice and ready !**

**So, what do you think of the story so far ? I know it can be a little boring to read all this dialogue between those guys without a hint of plot progression (expect at the end where I placed a cliffie (no, I'm not mean !)), but starting next chapter things will begin to heat up ! **

**I also need you to know that this story is a prologue : I plan to do multiple fics that are connected between them, and this is the one that sets up the scenery for the rest of the story ! In case you're wondering why I have been rating this M, it's because the story in a whole, not just this fic, will figure mature themes, including, not especially in that order : death, war, the question of sexuality, religious zealoty, child soldiers, terrorism, trauma, etc... And of course, I plan to serve you a cast of badass characters !**

**So without anymore words, R&amp;R ! Darren Xirias out !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Turncoat

**Kanto, Vermilion City**

**Vermilion's Military Base**

_Year 80 after the Erasure._

Back to the times where humans were still here, Vermilion has been the biggest civilian port of the region, and it didn't change in the slightest when Pokémon took their places. However, Kanto's third governor, Alexandre Delacroix the Manectric, decided about forty years ago that the port should also host a military base. Up to this day, historians still don't understand this case of paranoia, especially since all major countries in the world are working together to ensure peace, but the base is here, and today it's in turmoil.

An important officer of the Hoenn army was coming in Vermilion today, a _really_ important one, like a war hero. And so, Admiral Alonzo Vittorio, a Raichu born in Altomare, was slightly nervous. Only _slightly_.

"No, no, no, no and no ! The fanfare isn't correctly placed ! It must be placed such the red carpet is between the two groups !"

Admiral Vittorio was a man who cared for the details. And, according to the fanfare repeating in one of the hangar, supposedly the one where the plane would arrive, it was a pain in the ass.

"There ! That's better !" said the Admiral as his men replace themselves. "Alright, let's recap. At 11 o'clock, the plane will land here."

He pointed toward the entrance of the hangar.

"Then, General Hedgeworth will walk down the red carpet. At that moment, the fanfare will play Hoenn's national anthem. Then, I will welcome him and take him to a small tour of the base and its infrastructures. Meanwhile, the men tasked to the mess will prepare a welcome meal, and then we will talk about the new terms of the International Cooperation Treaty that are going to be added in a month. After it is done, General Hedgeworth will leave by the same means he came, with the fanfare playing once again the anthem. Everything is going to be okay. Have you all understood ?"

All at once, the people shook their heads approvingly, glad the Admiral's banter was finally over.

"Perfect. Yes, Perfect. Oh, miss O'Conney ? What time is it if you would be so kind ?"

Said miss O'Conney, a Rapidash and second-in-command of the base, looked at her fireproof watch, and said : "It's two to eleven, sir."

"Whaaaat ? But then the plane is coming down as we talk !"

And indeed, soon enough, the distinctive sound of a plane flying grew louder louder, and after a few seconds, all the solders present saw the plane beginning its descent.

Toward the hangar that was completely at the opposite of the base.

All people present were dumbfounded, but soon enough the Admiral regained his senses, and began to run, miss O'Conney behind him, and the fanfare struggling to do likewise while wearing their instruments (without much success).

The two officers arrived when the plane already landed, soldiers already present doing their best for repairing the mistake done. The two officers stood in front of the plane's door, trying to look as if nothing important happened, when the door began to slide. Two people, soldiers, came out the plane, their uniform different from their Kantonian counterparts, a Krookodile and a Furret, and did a salute before letting the other occupant get out : a huge Aggron.

General Galen Hedgeworth, hero of the Chimney Incident and Hoenn's commando troops leader. Admiral Vittorio was standing in front of a legend. Said legend wore sunglasses to protect him from the sun, camo pants and an aviator shirt. This attire didn't make him look like an official at all. And what he said even less :

"Oh, great. I was fearing _another_ Arceus damn it fanfare."

Admiral Vittorio nearly choked, while Miss O'Conney barely held her laughter back.

*o*o*o*o*

"Admiral Vittorio."

The General ate the welcome meal in a matter of seconds, and didn't even bothered to take the tour ("I already saw satellite views of the base. Nice defenses. Should have built the east dock a little farther though."), so he could quickly do what he came here to do. The two officers, alone in the Admiral's office, were talking.

"First of all, you got my thanks for letting me come today."

"Oh, no need to thank me, sir. It's an honor for us all to have you with us today."

The Aggron snorted. He didn't take out his sunglasses.

"Cut the crap. According to the high-ranked, if it weren't for my efficiency, I would have been in anticipated retreat long ago. I'm even surprised they sent me, of all things, to deal with legislative stuff."

"Yes. About that."

"Shall we begin ? The sooner I finish, the sooner I'm coming back to Hoenn to manage my troops."

"I'm sorry sir, but… We won't be talking about the Treaty."

The Aggron looked surprised

"Huh ? Care for an explanation, Admiral ?"

"Hoenn's high ranked never sent you this mail. It was me."

"Excuse me ? Then who's dealing with that business, then ?"

"Two other officers at Fuschia City. I contacted you as one of your hierarchical superiors for dealing with more impotant matters. Really more important."

"I don't like secrets Vittorio. I hope it was worth it, or else you're going to get a military court up your ass."

The Admiral, if insulted by the vulgarity, didn't show any signs of it, and instead took his boat model. Then, he took the mast, and unscrew it, before taking out an USB key. He then screwed the mast back and offered the key to Galen.

"It's important, General. I'm talking about Team Rocket here."

The Aggron's behavior changed drastically.

"You managed to gather data on Team Rocket ?"

"Alas, I couldn't find the location of their major bases, but I got intel on some of their works. And they are preparing something big. Team Rocket isn't a simple terrorist group, it acts this way to cover its true objectives."

"Such as ?"

The Raichu paused. Then, he said :

"Have you never heard about the Cube ?"

*o*o*o*o*

"It takes tiiiiiiiime."

"Stop whining Jason. We're not here to shoot at anything that moves."

"Easy for you to say that, Malcolm. You're, what, 60 years old ? You got time to learn stuff like wisdom, patience, that kind of things."

"I'm 53, you moron."

The two people arguing were Galen's men, Malcolm Sunders the Krookodile and Jason Tork the Furret, currently standing in front of the entrance of the main building.

"Whatever. My point is that Galen shouldn't have come. I mean, legislative stuff ? Bo-ring. We're commandos, for Arceus' sake, we don't do legislative stuff !"

"I'll let you know I appreciate the pause in the succesion of near-suicide missions that is my life, Tork. I don't even know why you're in the commandos by the way. You're childish, young, impulsive, whining, cocky and you can't stand in one place."

"Because we're not on mission, so I don't have to get a professional attitude !"

"We're on mission now, you know ?"

"I meant a _real_ mission, Malcolm."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Uneasy silence.

"Something's bothering you Malcolm ?"

"Yes. My son."

"You argued _again_ ?"

"Yes. It was Zachary's, my grandchild from my other son, birthday one week ago, Cody went, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. About why doesn't he have a wife yet, why did he choose to be a cop, you know, the usual thing."

Jason nodded. Malcolm seldom talked about his son and the problems he got with him, and never before did he said it was his fault.

"And then, at one moment, he told me "Fuck off, dad, I'm your son, not one of your fucking missions !"

"That… actually makes no sense."

"I thought the same at first. But then, I thought about it, and I understood what he meant : I made the education of my son a mission. He would be a soldier, marry early, found a home, fight for his country when the time would come… and never think about the consequences. That was a mission nobody asked me to take, but I took it nonetheless. When it hit me, I was miserable, you have no idea. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should apologize, Malcolm. You've been fighting for nearly twenty years. Don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet ?"

"Are… Are you sure ?"

"I am. If you make the first step, he will follow. With time you will finally understand each other, and I'm sure you will both laugh about it in family reunions after that.

"Maybe… No, not maybe."

Malcolm suddenly began to grin.

"It's sure. It's sure ! Arceus, why didn't I think about it earlier ? It will work !"

He took out his cellphone, and turned his head to Jason.

"Thanks. For making me understand."

"Did I mentioned I was taken in the commandos also because of my psychology degree ?"

"Oh, you little…"

"Yeah, yeah, cut it out, I know you love me."

Malcolm only snorted and began composing Cody's number.

That's when Miss O'Conney entered the room, gun in hand, and shot Malcolm straight in the head.

*o*o*o*o*

"If what you said is true Admiral, this intel is priceless. So, why haven't you taken it directly to your superior ?"

"I fear my actions are under watch, sir."

"A double agent ?"

"More like a double army, you mean. I fear that half of the base's crew is under Team Rocket's paycheck. That's the reason I tried to sound like a pompous officer, with the fanfare, the tour, all those things. It was a cover."

"But why give it to me, then ?"

"Because I trust you General. Everyone knows about the Chimney Incident. And what you lost there."

Galen's eyes began to water a bit at the memory.

"If you didn't came that day, a lot of people would have died. Those Magma fanatics needed to be stopped, and you did understand that Team Rocket is trying to follow their steps, only at a much bigger scale. I trust that you will be able to use this intel accordingly."

"Thank you, Admiral. I will."

**_Bang_**

"What was that ?" said the Raichu, panicked.

The Aggron suddenly jumped from his chair, all senses in alert.

"That, Admiral, was trouble incoming."

"_Galen ? Jason here ! Do you copy ?_"

The sound came from Galen's ear.

"How can you…" tried to ask the Raichu, before being cut by the Aggron.

"Hi-tech gift from Devon Corporation. Galen here. What was that, Tork ?"

"_The Rapidash officer, sir ! She's trying to reach Admiral Vittorio's office ! Malcolm suffered critical injuries !_"

_Please Arceus, not again,_ thought the Aggron grimly.

"O'Conney ? She betrayed us ?"

"Looks like it, Admiral. Tork, where are you ?"

"_In the stairs, between the first and second floors ! I'm trying –__**Bang**__\- I'm trying to stop her ! Malcolm is with me !_"

"Understood. Don't let her pass. I'm coming."

At that moment, the dial device on the Admiral's office rang.

"_Admiral Vittorio ! Do you copy ?_"

"Admiral Vittorio here ! What is the situation ?"

"_Turncoats, sir ! They took heavy weaponry from the armory, they're too many ! We won't be able to hold them for lo- Oh dear Arceu-_

The two men heard the sound of a huge explosion outside, while the line went blank. Alarms began to ring everywhere in the base.

"Vittorio ! Take a gun ! That's an order !"

Clearly too panicked to say Galen wasn't his commanding officer, the Raichu opened his drawer and took a handgun. Meanwhile, Galen took out of his jacket a dual-barreled handgun.

"I never saw this weapon before."

"It's my personal touch. Commandos can take the weapons they want, and even sometimes order the creation of new models."

While saying this, he took out the safety, loaded a clip in the barrel, and began to rush to the door, the alarm still ringing, the Raichu behind him.

"Tork ! We're moving, don't try to fight the Rapidash and run. Rendez-vous at the hangar. I saw an emergency exit."

"_Understood, sir._"

"Follow me."

As the pair proceeded down the alley, soldiers got out of the elevator, and began to shoot at them. They ducked behind the protection wall.

"I knew personally some of those guys. I invited Edward, the Nidoking over here, at my wedding, for Arceus' sake ! How can I kill them ?"

"You don't have too."

And then Galen got out the cover, aimed his handgun and shoot five times. Five bodies fell on the floor. Galen's jacket was pierced from all parts, but he was alive and well, despite taking an avalanche of bullets.

"Let's go."

"You survived ? How ?"

"Metal skin. Don't have time for this. Move !"

The two of them got into the elevator, as the stairs were too far away, and waited for the doors to close. Vittorio tapped the command to descend to the first floor. When they arrived, they were first greeted by the face of an Ariados soldier, who began to scream : "They're-

Galen threw his elbow at him, took his head and snapped it before he could say anything more. Then, they saw the chaos.

Loyal soldiers were barricading themselves behind everything they could find, but the battle was by far one-sided, as the turncoats got the weaponry and the preparation.

"Mew merciful… Is that a _rocket launcher_ they brought _indoors _?"

"Pray you're not getting on the wrong end of the thing Admiral. Now move !"

They managed to escape through the main door, just in time to feel the heat wave behind them as they heard the sound of people screaming inside the building. They lost no time, however, to lament, and quickly rushed to the hangar. Surprisingly enough, they met little resistance. Soon enough, Galen discovered why.

"Dang it."

"What's happening ?"

"Plane engines shut."

"Isn't it normal when a plane is on the ground not ready to go ?"

"Not when the pilot got a bleeding hole in his head !"

And sure enough, here it was, the corpse of the Leafeon pilot, his head held up, a red hole on his head. Droplets of blood were running down the seat.

"I'm willing to bet my pay that this Rapidash bitch is just behind us."

**_Bang_**

"I friggin hate it when I'm right !"

The two officers ducked behind cover while the Rapidash stood in the entrance of the hangar, gun in head.

"Why O'Conney ? Why ? You worked here for years ! Why would you betray us all of a sudden ?"

"I never was on your side, Vittorio. Orders are orders. I would love to say I'll miss you, but…"

O'Conney then aimed at the roof.

"That would be a lie."

She shot. And the luminaries on the roof started to fall down towards Galen and Vittorio at an alarming speed. Galen, however, quickly grabbed Vittorio's tail and rolled far away from the danger. Where he was greeted by a kick from the Rapidash.

And another. And yet another. Galen got a hard time getting back on its feet under the assault while the Raichu was still too stunned to move. Once Galen was standing, the Fire-Type changed her strategy and tried to use her speed to avoid Galen's attacks, with success. She then tried to strike his right eye behind the sunglasses, but Galen grabbed her arm and made her spin around and fall on the ground. The sunglasses fell off. The Rapidash quickly got on her feet with a back flip.

"Nice eye you got there, Hegeworth. Like angry sex ?"

Galen's right eye, now clearly visible, was in a pretty bad shape, scars and burn marks barely hiding partially molten steel that was covering a part of his eye.

"The one that did this is dead. You'll soon be too."

And without answering much, he charged at the Rapidash, who was caught out off guard by the speed barely avoided the assault, and fell over. As Galen was trying to stomp her, she rolled and drew her gun out. Galen quickly hid behind the wall while the sound of gunfight rang once again. Seeing the Aggron wasn't coming out any time soon, the Rapidash changed her strategy : psychological warfare.

"Nice to see you're a professional, Hedgeworth. Changes me from living with those idiots. I never got to battle a real man since I came here."

"Being a treacherous liar must certainly not have helped."

"And you got some sense of humour. Would you have been my superior there, I would actually have felt guilty betraying you."

"Does someone like you, killing people you've known for ten years and being happy with it, can still feel remorse ?"

"Probably not. So, why don't you come out and crush the treacherous liar ?"

"I can't. There's people behind you."

She almost laughed at this.

"Come on, now, Hedgeworth. That got to be the oldest trick in the b-

**_Bang_**

"Too bad it works sometimes" said Malcolm, holding a gun with his left arm.

"Sunders ! You're alright ?"

"Aye sir." The Krookodile looked in pain. "Wasn't it for Jason, I would have taken the bullet straight to the head. Luckily, he was faster to react than me."

"Where is he, by the way ?"

"Over there, sir !"

Jason was at the pilot's seat, corpse removed, and was trying to start the engines.

"Tork !" said Galen. "Since when can you pilot a _plane _?"

"I'm a man of many talents, sir. Do we take the crawling Raichu over there with us or not ?"

He pointed to Vittorio, still hiding behind a pile of crates, still looking frightened.

"How… How did you manage to sneak in ?"

"You're asking too much questions, Admiral. We just walked by while the two were fighting by the way."

"Sunders, are you going to be okay ? I'm worried about your arm."

Sure enough, Malcolm right arm was covered in blood, and hanging around uselessly.

"I will be until we get back to base. I will scream there."

"Good."

"Mind you, Galen, but why is there cold-blooded professionals trying to kill us by the way ? I could use some explanation there."

"Furret boy is right. What's the fuck is happening Galen ?"

"Team Rocket decided today was a pleasant day to take over a base and trying to kill the only man that got intel about their biggest projects."

"You know ?"

To everyone's surprise, it was the Rapidash who talked. And when Galen saw the look in her eyes, he knew he made a _huge_ mistake by letting this slip.

O'Conney aimed at the fuel tanks, their compartment still open from earlier's maintenance, and shot all of them. The liquid began to flow.

"NO !" the other four shouted in unison.

"To all agents ! Operative O'Conney here ! The men in hangar 3-B must not escape ! I repeat, they must not escape ! Priority order !"

Just after this announcement, they began to heard all the Rocket grunts converging towards one position : theirs.

"It's the end…" said Vittorio. "We can't escpae, we can't fight them off while we're being this outnumbered… It's over."

"Sorry, Malcolm. I would really have loved to see you and your son brought back together."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Galen, for his part mumbled something like : "looks like I'll be joining you soon enough, Emily."

As they progressively lost hope and the will to fight, while O'Conney was still lying on the floor, her blood slowly flowing through her ches, the Rocket Grunts began to aim at them as they arrived, with sniper rifles, rocket launchers, and machineguns. Some of them also took out drones. None were willing to try to get closer. Galen spoke to O'Conney.

"They're not making prisoners, now, do they ?"

"No."

"You know you're going to die here, don't you ?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter. I'm willing to die for our cause. Wiping you out is well worth the sacrifice."

"Thought so."

They stayed silent for a moment, while the Rockets were calibrating their weapons for maximum efficiency.

"I always considered myself an atheist, but right now… well… I want to pray."

"Know what, Tork ? Looks like the second good idea you told me today."

The Rockets were almost done.

"Only a miracle could save us now."

The Rockets were done.

"FIRE !"

And all the weapons fired at once. Galen saw it in slow-motion, a maelstrom of fire and smoke, all of it coming to them, ready to swallow them. And on the very end, all Galen could think off was :

_I really hate the heat._

The strom of bullets advanced forwards even more… and stopped.

_Wait… What ?_

The fire and the smoke leaved by the trail of ammo slowly dissipated, which forced to Galen to see : the projectiles were all floating harmlessly in mid-air without moving at all.

And before their very eyes, the projectiles began to fall, while an almost invisible pink-blue barrier of energy dissipated around them. And that's when Azelf appeared.

Everybody was silent.

And eventually, Jason broke the silence.

"When I get back home, I swear I donate my pay to the local church."

Which pretty well resumed the mood of the good guys. But then, Azelf did something very… ungodly.

"Damn, that was tiring… Cobalion, can you take them off ?"

"On it."

Then the crowd witnessed another apparition of a god as suddenly Cobalion emerged from a kind of warphole (at least in Galen's mind it was a warphole). Said Cobalion wasn't looking happy.

"Sacred Sword !"

Definitely not happy.

And with that attack, all the Rockets got knocked out.

"Whoa."

Jason again.

"Just whoa. I mean… I only pray once in my life, and two _gods_ rescue us ? This is so cool !"

Vittorio fainted from the scene while Malcolm mumbled something like "Sweet mother of Mew…".

Cobalion turned around to see them, and, to everyone who was still conscious' surprise, began to talk to Galen.

"General Hedgeworth, I presume ?"

"Yes, that… that would be me. I think."

"Good. We got matters to discuss. Really important matters."

**And here it is ! The first action scene ! So ? What did you think ? Was it awesome or just plain crap ? Don't hesitate to review ! (I mean, I only got one follower. One ! Am I really that lame that you don't even want to give me advice ? (thanks to Honou no Megami-sama, by the way))**

**Now about the story, before you flame me : yes, another cliffie ! Don't worry, I won't use them that much for the rest of the story :) ( program activated)**

**The Prologue will be already ending in a few chapters, and you will get to go deeper in the plot and in characters' backstories ! Oh, and before you ask, yes, Galen is a very important character. A VERY important one, would I dare say. And some comments about his eye or this Emily will be answered in the (not so) near future ! Who knows, if you review, maybe I could PM you a hint :)**

**So, without anything left to say, Darren Xirias out !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dire Situation

**Vermilion City**

**In an abandoned warehouse**

_Well, that is definitely weird_, thought Galen as Azelf got the group teleported outside the base. This day has been so far one heck of an action movie. _A bloody Z movie that is_, thought again the Aggron. He was angry at the sudden betrayal at the base, and Vittorio's whining did NOT help him to regain his composure.

"This is impossible ! This is impossible ! It's a dream, I'm gonna wake up. I'm gonna wake up. They do not exist, Alonzo, so stop being so damn scared !"

"Will you shut it ? Admiral my ass, you should just stop talking, that could help us NOT getting a headache."

In moments like this, Galen remembered why he was so fond of Malcolm.

Needless to say, the Aggron was still slightly nervous : he barely escaped a Team Rocket's assault with the help of two mythical beings. Said beings that were taking them to another empty room, with the exception of a small table, some chairs, and the Legendaries Darkrai and Victini sitting on two of them.

Even for a man like the veteran, it was a lot to take in in just a few hours.

"We're back, guys" said Azelf.

"Great. Is he here ?"

Darkrai was talking, and surprisingly enough, for a being known for giving the worst nightmares to everybody he saw, he actually sounded quite nice.

"Not alone, but we might as well get his friends into the confidence."

"Cobalion, you knew we should involve the fewest people possible for the time being."

"Apart from the Raichu over here, it seemed to me the other two were quite capable, Darkrai. And the task we're about to give them is quite monumental. Some help would be appreciated form our man."

"You know he's right, Darky."

"Call me Darky once again, rodent, and I'll be sure you never get an inch of rest until the end of the world."

"Sorry, but, what's that task you're talking about ? And why did you save us back there ? Can't say I didn't appreciated it, though."

Galen couldn't help but ask. He hated it when people were talking about him, and not paying attention to him in person.

"Cobalion, you haven't told them ?"

"Well, I am sorry Victini. I'm sure he would have loved to hear our explanations while missiles were flying above his head."

"Geez, chill out, man. So, guess I'm the one doing it, then ?"

"Looks like it" said Azelf

"Absolutely" said Cobalion

"That's for calling me Darky, idiot" said the pissed Darkrai.

Victini only sighed, and then remembered something.

"Is the Raichu staying or not ?"

"Please, oh great beings" said Jason, "if you get him off my ears, I swear I become a monk after the end of my military career."

Admiral Vittorio didn't stopped whining since the group arrived. Azelf laughed.

"_Great beings_ ? That's the first time somebody made this one to me. Okay, Admiral Vittorio, is it ? Look at me, please."

"No ! You're not real ! You're not ! Get off m-

"_Sleep._"

Vittorio instantly fell on the floor.

"Before anyone worries, he will forget all memories of us all. He will wake up in the base and will remember stopping the Rocket's assault, but won't remember anything on us."

And with that said, Azelf just teleported with Vittorio .

_Thank the heavens, I won't have to hear him again._

That thought was actually shared by the three mortals remaining in the room.

"So" said Victini. "I bet you three are pretty confused about all of this. First thing first, you can call me Victini. I won't mind, and since we're going to work together, might as well not be too snobby. Azelf and Darkrai won't mind either, but Cobalion wants you to at least give a Lord."

"Well okay then… Victini."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will stop being uncomfortable around it very soon. So, now that it's settled, down to business. If Darkrai's informations are correct, you know everything about the Cube, Galen."

"How did you managed to…?"

"We observed you for quite some time, and Darkrai was in the office invisible at that moment, so he just listened. That's not the matter. Also, if you would be so kind to handle over the USB key so we can duplicate it, thank you."

Galen obliged.

"Boss, do you mind telling us what's going on here ? What's that Cube ?"

"Malcolm's right, we're kinda in the black here."

"Oh, I forgot only Galen was supposed to know in the beginning ! Darkrai, can you… ?"

"Sure."

Darkrai sighed and stood up, and grasped Malcolm and Jason's heads.

"What the-"

But the Furret was cut short as Darkrai's power kicked in, their memories being filled with the content of Galen's and Vittorio's little chat. When the Pitch-Black Pokémon was done, the two men fell on the floor, gasping for air.

"Holy shit ! The thing holds the power that made the bloody Erasure possible ?"

"Exactly, gentlemen. And though our estimeed lady and genitor won't admit it, Team Rocket is trying to steal it for its own use."

"Hold on." The Aggron noticed something in Victini's sentence that wasn't pleasing him. "Why does Arceus won't admit it ?"

"Because only the Opposing Faction has been implicated enough to see it, of course !" said Victini cheerfully.

"Alright, now I'm lost" said Jason.

"At the Hall of Origins, there are some Legends, us four included, that are currently opposing Arceus on the Erasure's matter : the Opposing Faction. We think it was a complete bullshit, that humans didn't deserve to be completely wiped out of the world. After that, we wondered, at the Opposite Faction, what could be the consequences of the creation of the Cube. We began watching over it and seeing what it could do."

"And ?"

"It's chilling. You might want to sit down. The three of you."

The three mortals obliged.

"I suppose you never heard about the Half-Bloods, so I will go into the detailed explanantion : the Cube could do a lot of things in the wrong hands : granting immortality, obliterating the planet, bend people under its owner's will forever… But Team Rocket is interested in another of its hidden functions, and it concerns the Half-Bloods."

"But what is a Half-Blood, you may ask ? To be short, it's one of our children."

"Wait… You can procreate ?" said Galen. This day was becoming weirder and weirder.

"Only with mortals Pokémons of the opposite gender, and yes, we do have genders" said Victini as he saw Jason making an aghast face. "Between Legends, we could still try, but the embryo is never even formed. So, a lot of us, since the creation of the world, have slept with mortal Pokémons, even when humans were still present. Our children are called Half-Bloods, but so are all of their desendants, on one condition : the Half-Blood must activate its power."

"Why do I feel I won't like what's coming next ?" grumbled the Aggron.

"Because, yes, the Half-Bloods inherit a dormant power, directly inspired from its legendary ancestor's. But a lot of them never activate it, and as the divine blood becomes less and less prominent in the line, chances of activating the power becomes very low, until a point where it becomes downright impossible. But Team Rocket managed to find a way to activate the power of the Half-Bloods who have 6.5 % of legendary blood."

"Which means ?"

"That our children, grandchildren, grandgrandchildren and grandgrandgrandchildren are concerned, with the direct descendants being the more affected by this. Damn, that one was redundant."

"Is this really a serious thing ?" asked Malcolm.

"You have no idea. To give you an idea, the average power of an unchained Half-Blood is able to level an entire city. A big one. The most powerful ones have been able to battle with the bigger deities of the Hall and got out alive. One of them even won."

"And Team Rocket can now have their powers activated at their most tender age, where their minds are still malleable" said Cobalion. "They can brainwash them and get their own personal army of half-deities."

"And with that army" said Darkrai "they intend to take the Cube for themselves, and with it, they could awaken the power of Half-Bloods that only got a small drop of Legendary blood in their veins, and take hold of the world."

"And I thought we had our fair share of madmen" said Jason.

"And we're asking you, Galen Hedgeworth, along with your subordinates, to stop their plan."

"What ? You ask me to go up against the most powerful criminal organization in the world, that just got even more powerful in my eyes, while hiding from Arceus _herself_, and all of this with only two men ? Are you insane ?"

"No, Mr Hedgeworth. We're desperate."

Azelf came back, and was talking to Galen.

"We're desperate because, by the time Arceus finally listen to reason, it will be too late. It was Victini's idea to ask mortals to help us repairing our mistakes."

"But why us ? Don't you have people, priests, monks, I don't know, people, that work for you ?J"

"The Guardians of the Hall will always side with Arceus. They're a formidable force, with heroes from all ages, but as long as Arceus doesn't agree with us, we're not counting them in" said Victini.

"As for the "why you" question, it's really simple" said Azelf . "The Chimney Incident, of course. The Pyrite rebellion, the Sevii Islands takeover. And if you think about it long enough, you'll see that it was three operations where you told your superiors to screw off and endangered the mission by trying to save as many civilians as possible."

"It's for this reason we want you to fight against Team Rocket" said Darkrai. "You're the only mortal we know that got the experience, the guts, the potential resources and the knowledge of Team Rocket's situation as of now. You're the only one that can do it."

"Of course, it will be difficult" warned Cobalion. "You'll be chasing ghosts, an organization everyone tought dead long ago. And you'll also face Arceus and her partisans at the hall, which will judge you guilty of fighting something they're thinking that doesn't exist. It is your decision."

"We can't force you, Hedgeworth" said Victini. "We're basically asking you to throw away everything you know out the window, and start leading a bunch of soldiers that will be fighting an invisible war. But you must choose quickly."

Galen stared at all the people gathered around him ; four gods that were asking him to resume work and save the world once more, and his two best men that handled their lives to him, who was about to risk them once again. He couldn't decide this easily. After all, he would turn 30 soon, special operations' commanding officers of his age were rare, and a lot of people expected him to take his retreat sooner than later. However, it could be the mission he waited for, the mission he engaged in the military for, the reason he woke up every day despite everything he lost : to protect those that couldn't. It would be a real mission this time, he thought. Finally he would be able to make a difference. But was he willing to endanger the lives of his men once more ? Wouldn't they want to have a real life ? With their love ones ? Not a life made of guerilla tactics, suicide missions and bloodshed ?

"I don't know what you're waiting for, Galen, but after what I saw today, I'm _not_ letting them run away with that. I may become one-armed because of them, for Mew's sake !"

If the Legends were outraged by Malcolm's swear, they didn't show it in the slightest.

"I agree with Malcolm. If they were able to take over a base from the inside now, I don't want to imagine what could they do with that Cube. If you're in, we're in."

Galen couldn't help but try to suppress a smile. Of course they would follow him in Distorsion World and back. Like they always did.

"Alright" said the veteran. "Where do I sign ?"

*o*o*o*o*

"Hmph. Of course you would try to keep your seat, Emilio. You're so predictable. You always were."

"As the leader of a criminal syndicate that just managed to revive itself, _Drake_, of course I would be cautious. Especially when lying little lizards like you are working behind me."

The venom in the man named Emilio's voice when he talked about Drake was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Now I am being flattered. Some time ago, you said I was a "dirty, lying and pathetically useless piece of trash". Glad to see I climbed in your esteem."

The two men that were talking to each other in such nice words were Emilio, a Persian, and Drake a black Charizard. And it's also good to note that Emilio was the leader of Team Rocket, and Drake one of his high-ranking subordinates.

"You did manage to overthrow an entire military base only with double agents. I admire your patience at the least. But you are completely blowing our cover. We're supposed to be dead, you moron, not to take bases as we like it. What part of "staying hidden in the shadows" don't you understand, Drake ?"

Oh, and Drake was trying to take the place of his boss. In front of half the team to see, in the conference room. Emilio planned to do a speech about their return to business, when he learned that Drake ordered to take over Vermilion's Military Base without a true reason to do so. Emilio was pissed off by subordinates that thought of their own.

And you never pissed off a crime baron without regretting it. And then the shiny Charizard dared to think he could take his place. How much fun he would have killing him.

"I understand perfectly, Emilio. It's just that I got greater plans for the team. _Far_ greater plans than letting the descendant of Giovanni's pet Pokémon leading the Rocket into a life of small-time heists, traffics and blackmails."

"Would you care to enlighten me about those supposedly grater plans ?"

"Not really, but I already informed some of our closest associates, and I am saddened to tell you I managed to win them all over my cause."

At this, every Rocket Admin in the room drew their weapons in the direction of Emilio. Drake grinned.

"How dare you ? How dare you, you traitors ? I'm offering you wealth, and this is how you thank me ? What are you even doing, Drake ?"

During Emilio's banter, Drake climbed the stairs up to the stage, and casually tested one of the microphones.

"One, two, one, two."

"Stop taking me for a fool !"

Emilio drew his handgun, but in a blur, Drake's claws snared the Persian's arm. With lightning fast speed, the Charizard took the Persian's head and bashed it on the desk.

"I tested the microphones because I want everyone in the room to hear me."

Emilio tried to talk, but Drake applied a pressure strong enough to keep his mouth glued to the wood.

"Team Rocket used to deal with something that was a lot better during the humans' time than wealth, like you tell it. They dealt with the Legends, my dear Emilio. And I think it should be the true purpose of Team Rocket : to use their powers for our benefit. Alas, you won't be able to see it, my dear Emilio. Because, you see, I will have to show who is the one in charge there. And, as the leader of a criminal syndicate," chuckled Drake, rather happy to steal Emilio's line, "of course, _I_ would be aware that respect doesn't come with birth…"

He crushed Emilio's vertebral spine with his bare foot, making a loud and disgusting sound echoing through the room.

"… but with power AND competence, both of them you lacked when you were still alive."

He casually threw the body away, cleaned some blood on his uniform, and spoke to the grunts :

"I'm your boss now. If you don't like me or my methods, however, I happen to have a second option for you all."

He pointed at the Persians' lifeless corpse.

"Any takers ?"

**Sorry to have kept you waiting, guys ! Exams have been a real pain in the ass recently (and it's not over !), but I tried to write when I could, and now you got the result !**

**Introducing the Big Bad of this story, I named : Drake ! No family name, no background, almost no personality ! At least for the moment :)**

**In my twisted brain, this is the penultimate (complicated word placement challenge succeeded !) chapter of the Prologue, the last one coming… when it wants to. Yeah, sorry about my rather erratic schedule.**

**What do you think of the story so far ? Like it ? Hate it ? Please review, even if it's only once, that would really please me guys ! Oh, and thank you to my four followers (yes, only four, screw you, successful writers with 1k followers !), that makes me happy to see some people do like the story !**

**So, without anything left to say, Darren Xirias out !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Phone call

**Hello guys ! Darren Xirias here, and first of all, now I place my author notes before the story ! Enjoy the smell of innovation !**

**More seriously, though, remember when I said the last chapter was the penultimate one ? Well, good news, now it isn't anymore ! Although I did the majority of the prologue, even with this chapter, it is not over yet ! Yes, there is another chapter after this one ! Rejoice !**

**And I FINALLY got my first reviews ! (No, ThePenguin79, it doesn't count if it's a PM !) Thank you a thousand times, my dear The-Ghost-Ninja-Guy, your reviews actually made me write and upload this chapter faster ! The moral of the story, guys : the most reviews I get, the faster I upload ! No, that's absolutely not blackmail.**

**To the story now. I tried something a little different in a part of the chapter with the writing style, tell me if I should keep it like this or not, cause I don't know if that really works well. And as for the plot progression, a big event happened ! But what could it be ? Read to find out ! Darren Xirias out !**

***o*o*o*o***

**Mauville City**

**Hoenn's Department of Defense**

Galen expected a lot of things about him coming back to Hoenn after the base's takeover : recruits asking him for an autograph, his superiors requiring "cordially" his presence to a disciplinary commission, his paycheck having a new zero on it, almost everything… expect complete and perfect ignorance of what happened back in Kanto.

Or nobody being at least slightly interested about the group's whereabouts, for that matter.

Because every soldier, general, secretary, attaché and the likes weren't paying attention to them. He thought Jason summarized how he felt perfectly : "Wasn't it for our mission supposed to be secret, I would have called that insulting". Looked like Azelf's memory washing was working fine.

The Department was located west of the actual metropolis, near Route 117. The building was a functional block of concrete three stories high, and was actually plain ugly. On the outside. The inside, however, was designed with good taste, managing to merge aesthetics and practicality, surprisingly making the wood and glass covered open spaces practical enough to work. Galen guessed that, nowadays, executives liked to work in fancy offices. Truth be told, the decoration was actually very similar to the one you could find in the famous Mauville Hills Residence.

Galen had more pressing matters, however, including the following : _How do I create a paramilitary organization supposed to fight a crime syndicate everybody thought dead, and without losing my job ?_

Of course, Galen thought it was very likely that he got a severe headache by the end of the day. At least, the general indifference would help him work quietly.

"You two, with me in my office. Boy do I know I will need help with this."

His two men followed him with a nod.

*o*o*o*o*

"Professor Keito. I was passing by to see how it was going."

"Sir, Drake sir ! A pleasure to see you ! Yes, absolutely !"

The black Charizard suppressed a snort in front of the apparently terrified Grumpig. Even if Keito was weak, his mind was necessary for the project.

"So. How it was going. Yes. Where are the sheets…"

The professor nervously searched for said sheets on his desk. Said desk was situated in the corner of a laboratory, with a huge machine taking most of the place in the middle.

"There they are ! So, the progress recap… Yes…"

The Grumpig cleared his throat.

"The device is 80 percent complete, sir. We should be able to begin the tests on live subjects by the end of the month. We also created a sort of help for your agents to look for Half-Bloods. Tips that could help them target only the good people and not waste time."

"A… manual ? What do you mean, Professor ?"

"Well… It's rather a list of tips, nothing too complicated, but with an operation of this magnitude, better not to take any risks, no ?"

_At least he knows how to think as a professional_, thought Drake. The main reasons Keito has been placed on this project was that, one, he was one of the greatest experts on the Half-Bloods, and not someone prone to believe ecclesiastical lies. Keito was a man of science, and intended to prove the existence of Half-Bloods to the world ; and two, he never took unnecessary risks, unlike some morons the late Emilio engaged on the matter. Said morons were now busy trying to breathe into the acid tank they tried to force an admin into. But Drake didn't want to think about that.

"Would you care to tell me some of those tips ? I intend to take my part in the operation myself."

"Of course, sir ! So, first of all, if one of the parents is missing, it could be a good indicator. Legends never bothered staying with their mate once the night was done. Secondly, if the child is rumored to be abnormal, or strange, and if strange phenomenon happen around him, there is a high chance for it to be a Half-Blood. In third, unusual marks or coloration of the skin can be an indicator. But of course, those are just for reducing the field of search, and a blood test must be made to verify the child's legacy."

"I almost forgot your team managed to get DNA samples of almost every Legend known, Professor. That is quite an achievement."

"Only possible because of your funding sir. Under Team Rocket's paycheck, I advanced more in my work in months than I did before in years !"

Third reason why Drake liked Keito : He was grateful _and _in debt to him. That combination generally created loyal men without needing more unconventional methods, like blackmail or brainwashing.

"Don't thank me, Professor. Our goals were alike : awakening the Half-Bloods, although for different reasons. Our partnership was a logical conclusion."

"A conclusion I do like, sir."

"That is a pleasure to hear."

As the conversation went by, Drake saw Keito's fear was little by little replaced by respect. He liked this : respectful subordinates were more likely to take initiatives than fearful ones, but were also less likely to revolt.

"So, sir, that's all I could say about the project. Do you have any questions left ?"

"No. That is all. You're dismissed Professor."

"Aye, sir."

Drake got out the laboratory while Keito returned to his papers. The Charizard smiled. After all, his plan was in motion. And nothing could go wrong.

*o*o*o*o*

**Mauville City**

"So, if I understood correctly, our goal is to make their plans go wrong everywhere we can ?"

"Exactly Jason. From the data Admiral Vittorio managed by miracle to gather, Team Rocket moves very carefully. We mustn't expect to launch a frontal assault on them, rather sapping their works, whenever and wherever we can."

"I guess tanks are out of the equation then ?"

"Damn it Tork, I thought that after the Pyrite rebellion, you would have learned tanks are bullshit."

"Actually Jason, don't mind the Krookodile. Tanks may become necessary if we need to blow some heavy stuff one day. However, we will need to form a team."

"Why not just taking our pals at the commandos, boss ? They got our backs more than once, why not this time."

"That's the problem, Malcolm. We don't need soldiers, we need fighters."

"And what does that change ?"

"Everything. Our recruits must be able to improvise. To adapt. To face everything. Heck, I read that one of their bases was based _below_ the sea ! We need something stronger than commandos."

"So what do you want ? Superheroes ?"

"If only. At least they could take care of this shit."

"Victini didn't gave you anything ? No clues about who we could recruit ?"

"Absolutely noth-

At that exact moment, Galen's computer made a sound, alerting that he got a new mail. Looking at the screen, he saw it was from a certain  .ofthedeath, which looked pretty suspect. It was titled "Don't speak too fast"

"Well, I guess he just did, actually."

"Legends, is this guy a psychic ?" whined Jason

"He _is_ a psychic, you idiot." Replied Malcolm

"Quiet, you two, and look at this."

The two complied, and looked at the mail. In it was six sentences : You'll need the following ; a stealthy people ; a really good psychic ; someone that's good at blowing things ; someone that's good at shooting them ; and someone that got connections.

"That's all ?" said Jason. "Nothing else ? Do they even know where to look ?"

Another alert rang, and a new mail arrived, from the same account, titled "Nope"

"Alright, now it's official, Jason, Victini must be the god you pray to each night ; he's as annoying as you."

"Love you too, Malcolm."

"Shut it. I think I know where to look for the 'stealth people', but I don't know where to look for the other fours."

"Well Galen, we need to find experts in their domain that are not enlisted in any military, are willing to fight a terrorist organization without being sure to be paid, for gods. So, I don't blame you for not knowing."

"I know." Said Malcolm.

"What ? How, 'you know' ? What does that mean ?"

"I know where to look for the man with connections. In fact, I know exactly who could be that man."

"Care to explain ?"

"We're looking for a man with connections, but it's implied he must be able to fight against unfavorable odds in risky missions, whether he already do it or he is able to learn. He must know how to follow orders, but take initiatives too. And he must have connections too. He must know criminals, dealers, smugglers, counterfeiters, and the like, to get us what we need."

"And ? We're not getting it, Malcolm."

"Now, think about this. I know a man that works as a cop. Into Castelia's Police Department, Unova's biggest city. Castelia is the most unsafe and corrupt metropolis in the world, and that man managed to survive there during fifteen years, so he obviously got the connections and the experience we want."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Galen. I intend to recruit my son that hates my guts into a large scale anti-terrorist operation."

A new alert rang again, and this time, the mail was titled "Bingo".

*o*o*o*o*

**_Chanel 4 Live Breaking news !_**

-A Mankey announcer is speaking-

"We got news minutes ago that the Vermilion Naval Base has been assaulted by an unknown terrorist group with no known motives to this day late in the afternoon. What does this mean for Kanto's safety, and who are those terrorists that vanished without trace ? A report with special correspondent Natasha Elrik.

-The picture now depicts a female Beartic under an umbrella, protecting herself from the rain, with Vermilion Base depicted besides-

"At the Vermilion Naval Base, the survivors are shocked. Not only because they've been assaulted by an unknown group, but because their assailants were people that worked here, some of them for years, and were people the victims got to know and respect. Of this treason, like Admiral Vittorio, commanding officer of the base is speaking, the consequences are catastrophic : the base is left wrecked, half of the employees are now missing, and half of the rest have been killed. Admiral Vittorio, himself quite injured, still managed to answer our questions, telling that he had suspicions about the identity of the turncoats' group, but that information is destined only to the government. Admiral Vittorio assure us that all the necessary measures will be taken, and that this group should not be feared by the Kantonians anymore.

*o*o*o*o*

"_Castelia Police Department, Officer Cody Sunders here. Who am I talking to ?"_

"Hi, Cody. It's Dad."

There was silence on the line. Malcolm gulped, while Galen and Jason watched him anxiously.

"_What do you want ?"_

"Well, I… I thought back about last week, and I… I…"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence.

_"__Listen, Dad, I don't know why you're bringing this right now, but I'm rather busy trying not to lose my job because of a coworker that's plotting against me, so if you just plan to tell me _again_ I should resign, it would just make me angry. So, see you soon."_

"No ! Wait ! Please, wait ! I'm sorry, ok ? I'm sorry !"

After the sudden outburst, the line went silent for a moment, but Cody replied.

_"__I'm listening."_

"You were right. I… all I did was trying to make you feel miserable because you weren't doing what I did, and that was stupid and selfish. And, I wanted to say I'm sorry. That now I understand what I did to you was pathetical. I… I apologize , ok ?"

Malcolm heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

_"__Well, you could have worked on your apology, but I guess this is a good beginning. Thanks for understanding, Dad. That will make at least _something_ good that happened to me this week."_

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

_"__You know what ? I think I want to. I mean, if that doesn't disturb you during your work hours._"

"Actually, I'm free for the week, so I planned to come pay you a visit in Castelia, if you agree."

_"__Well, that's… rather sudden, Dad. I'm sorry I won't be able to house you however. If you find a room in a hotel, then it's no problem. That would make a first, though. I mean, you visiting me."_

"Well, I thought that I could do something nice for you, for once. My ticket isn't booked yet, though."

_"__You're lucky, this time of the year, the prices aren't prohibiting. I will send you my adress by mail."_

"Right. So, see you, let's say, in three days ?"

_"__Alright, then. See you in three days, Dad. Bye."_

"Bye."

The line turned off. The three men sighed in relief.

"Damn it, that worked. That worked."

"I say your reconciliation must be celebrated with champagne ! Or I would if we weren't in mission. Or if I had a bottle of champagne."

"It's the intention that counts, Tork."

"But tell me, Malcolm, something's bothering me."

"What is it, Galen ?"

"You didn't know your own son's adress ?"

"Say the man who still doesn't know which key he must insert in his door."

"I was drunk that night, damnit."

Jason just laughed, and the three of them began joking at each other's expanse. And with each joke, a small part of their worries fled, even if only for a while. Because, in three days, Malcolm would finally see his son. Maybe for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6 : Complications

**This is it. The final chapter of the prologue. I really hope you'll like this one, as I'm putting in motion a LOT of narrative arcs (well, two, but since I will expand on it, two is a lot. Period.), while maybe spoiling half of my next story.**

**Because yes, this is the end of the prologue, but only the start of the adventure ! My next story will be about Malcolm's son, Cody, and how he lives as a daily basis as a cop in Castelia City, and how everything he knows will fall around him, while introducing him to the main plot. It will be titled 'To Protect and to Serve', and I really hope you will like it as much as I liked writing this chapter and imagining the plot.**

**P.S : I highly advise you to follow my account if you want to know when the next story will be out, because you will risk to miss it if you don't. Fair warning :)**

**Darren Xirias out !**

***o*o*o*o***

**Hall of Origins**

Arceus was having so far a good day. No arguments between two Legends she would have corrected, no natural disasters, Arceus enjoyed the tranquility so far. She spent the morning to meditate in her own private chamber within the Hall. She knew, however, that when Manaphy crashed in the room shouting that Victini was doing things behind Arceus' back _again_, her day off was going to end.

"Arceus ! Arceus ! Arceus ! Arceus ! It's terrible ! TERRIBLE !"

If Arceus was disturbed by the awfully loud shouting, she didn't show it.

"I'm sure it would be, Manaphy, if you could only slow down and relax a little and explain _calmly_ what happened."

"It's Victini ! He did it again !"

"Huh ? What did he do !"

"He… saw mortals, he talked to them, I don't know all the details, Darkrai told me, but it's true."

Now that was unusual. Darkrai usually told what he wanted to tell directly to Arceus, and not to the loudest Legend in the Hall. Why would Darkrai do that ? And for something so trivial as Victini seeing mortals ?

"I don't really see the problem here, Manaphy. Everyone in the Hall, you included, had to see mortals several times in their existence. Victini has the right to see mortals if he want, or need to ! If you're so bothered by this, why don't you go asking him yourself ?"

"You're letting him off again ? It's the same as last time ! And the one before that ! And the one still before !"

Arceus sighed.

"Manaphy, it's not because Victini is part of the Opposing Faction that I'm going to restrain his liberties, and your hatred towards him won't change anything on the matter !"

"I don't hate him !"

"That's not what you said to Celebi one week ago."

"How do you… how do you know ?"

"I was passing by, and you shrieked so loud you hated Victini that I think even Regigigas could have heard it."

"No, that's… that's… You know what ? Fine ! I don't care !"

And then, Manaphy tried to do a dramatic departure, which failed quite lamentably, due to her small size and cute looks. When she was gone, Arceus groaned.

"When will she mature ?"

*o*o*o*o*

"You did what ?"

"I said, two points, open the marks : I told Manaphy that you saw humans recently."

"Do you want my _death_, Darkrai ? You know she hates me so much, she's going to tell Arceus straight away ! Do you want to ruin our plan ?"

"No."

"No. Of course, no. Then tell me why the fuck you told one of the most immature Legends something I would have loved to hide from almost everybody ?"

"Precisely because she is one the most immature."

"I don't follow you, right there."

"She's going to tell Arceus, who will dismiss her without thinking because Manaphy is immature, and then, if by chance Arceus thinks about you in the next month, she will think back about how Manaphy tried to denounce you for something unimportant in her eyes, smile a little, and go back to work. That way, she won't have the sudden urge to go see what you're doing, only to discover you're plotting in her back."

"That is _so_ twisted."

"But it will work."

At that moment, the two saw Manaphy floating at the other end of the room, and she shouted :

"You JERK !"

And she escaped without demanding her rest.

"I told you it would work."

"Damn, when will she mature ?"

*o*o*o*o*

**Mauville City**

**Malcolm's Apartment **

"Great. Now I'm nervous."

"No, Malcolm, you're not."

"I am, Galen."

"No, I'm sure it's all in your head."

"Yeah. Because, of course, I can't possibly be nervous about what to say to my son I just reconciliated with."

"Oh, you're nervous about that ! I thought you were about what to take in your suitcase."

"I'm nervous about that one too."

"I swear, Sunders, sometimes you're desesperating."

"Right now I'm actually desesperate, so I would like a little help."

Seeing as the floor of Malcolm's apartment was littered with wrinkled clothes, that statement wasn't actually too much of an exaggeration.

"In moments like this, I regret my divorce."

"Come on, I'm not your mother. You seriously can't do a suitcase properly ?"

"I'm used to make military packages, not suitcases destined for a vacation Galen."

"Alright, I'm going to help you."

"Thanks."

"So, first thing first… You got underwear ?"

"Please, tell me my boss just didn't ask me about my underwear."

"I said, do you got underwear ?"

"Yes… four of them, in case I stay a bit longer."

"Socks ?"

"Seriously Galen, _socks_ ? Who do you think I am, a bourgeois ? I'm a Pokémon, I don't need socks !"

"That was the trick question. Do you got a spare pair of pants ?"

"I knew I forgot something. Thanks Galen."

"I'm not done yet. I got the most important question in store."

"Which is ?"

"Did you take the Aerodactylsmith T-shirt?"

"Come on, Galen ! I'm _not_ wearing this ! I hate this band !"

"I offered you this T-shirt for your birthday, you could at least wear it from time to time !"

"This is the only reason I didn't burn this thing. I will keep it, but wear it ? Never !"

"Alright. Good luck with your suitcase, then."

And then Galen began to walk towards the door.

"Damn you Galen ! Come back here !"

"Not until you wear that T-shirt ! That's an order, Sunders !"

And then the two began to fight.

*o*o*o*o*

Drake was sitting inside his office, which he took after Emilio's death, and was reading a message on his PDA. Said message wasn't pleasing him in the slightest. Drake, although he became Team Rocket's leader only a small time ago, didn't wait Keito's involvement in the project and his surge of power to act. Actually, he managed to abduct children he supposed were Half-Bloods years prior his takeover, and for the most part he was right : Almost every of the kidnapping victims revealed themselves to be Half-Bloods after blood analysis. Said children were now trained to become the new generation Rocket soldier, and that since their arrival in the team. But there was a problem. Two of them actually.

"Why can't they understand it's in their interest to just listen and obey ?"

The two problems were the two most promising children in the project, a Zangoose and a Grovyle, who were respectively the son of Zekrom and the daughter of Reshiram. Drake remembered the day when Keito showed him the analysis results, he was trembling like a jackhammer. The kids were also smart, healthy and were learning fast. But they weren't happy with their imprisonment. Not at all.

Drake pushed a button, amd spoke through the intercom :

"If someone is looking for me, I will be in Basement E."

Then, he stood up and walked towards the door. He walked quietly in the desert rooms of the complex, until he reached an elevator. He entered in, pushed a button, and the elevator began to go down. A small time later, the doors opened and Drake walked out. Then, he began to walk inside the maze that formed the numerous hallways, until he arrived in front of a mechanical door with a huge E watermarked on it. The door opened, and he saw a grunt, a Ledian, standing behind it.

"Good evening, sir. The troublemakers are in the 2nd room on the left."

"Thank you. You can dispose."

"Aye aye, sir."

The grunt resumed his guard, while Drake walked towards the door the grunt indicated him. He pushed it and entered.

Inside the room was a table, and two chairs, one at each side of the former. On one of the chairs was sitting a Zangoose, a teenage boy. At each side of the door and besides the Zangoose were a grunt, all with their stun gun in hands. A Grovyle, with a slightly brighter skin coloration than usual, was sitting on the other chair.

"What happened ?"

"This morning, their instructor was giving them a lesson on close-quarter weapons, and Subject 13 tried to stab him with a military knife. The instructor would have replied, if Subject 24 didn't hit him with a stun baton. By the time he woke up, the grunts secured the room, but the two went AWOL. We retrieved them three hours later, lost in the basement, unable to find the exit. They resisted us, but we managed to bring the back here, blindfolded so they could not find their way back."

Drake only nodded at the grunt's tale, and then walked towards the table. He placed his two paws flat on the table, and began talking to the Zangoose.

"What is your name ?"

"My name is Manfred Sykes."

"Wrong. What is your name ?"

"Manfred Sykes."

"Wrong. What is your name ?"

"Manfred Sy-

Before the Zangoose finished his sentence, Drake punched him in the face.

"Wrong." Said he with the exact same tone as before. "What is your name ?"

"Manfre-

This time, Drake took the Zangoose by the neck, and threw him on the ground. The chair fell.

"Wrong. Your name is Subject 13. Your name will change once you enter the ranks of Team Rocket, but for now you are 13. You are the son of the Legendary Black Dragon Zekrom, and part of the Awakening Project. You eat, and drink, and learn, and breathe at Team Rocket's expanse, and so you will show gratitude towards us, or face the consequences. Am I clear ?"

"I never asked for this, you sicko !"

Drake stomped on him, twice.

"Neither did I ask to be born a shiny. Life is unfair, so you better get used to this, 13"

"Go fuck yours-"

Drake stomped on him again. Blood spit out of the Zangoose mouth.

"I can understand you're uneasy to trust us, but we act that way for the good of the world."

"And now, we got the speech of the cliché madman who wants to save the world. Wonderful."

This time Drake didn't hit him.

"I am not a madman, 13. I know my methods are ruthless and violent, but I don't take any pleasure in it. Sit back."

He moved his head towards the chair, and the Zangoose stood up before sitting back on it.

"Now I offer you a choice. Either you obey to Team Rocket, and work for us, and help me in my task of building a better world, or you die. Your call."

"As if." This time, it was the Grovyle who spoke. "You don't want to kill us. We're too precious for you."

"And what is your name, young lady ?"

"Subject 24, _sir_." Somehow, she managed to make it pass as an insult. "And if you think that after five whole _years_ we wouldn't know about how rare a direct descendant of a Legend is, and how precious he is for your project, you're wrong."

"24, you look like a reasonable person. So, I will tell you this only once : from now on, you and your friend will be calm, quiet, and not make anymore trouble. Because if one of you do something like this in the future, I execute the _other_ one. And trust me, it would bother me should it come to this, but I need only one of you to fulfill our goals. So, you will now excuse me, but thanks to you, I wasted time that could have been better spent, and I will need to make up for it."

And without anything more said, Drake left the room. When he got out, he told the grunt in faction to tighten the surveillance on the two troublemakers.

*o*o*o*o*

**Two days later**

**Castelia City**

**International Airport N Harmonia**

"_Your attention, ladies and gentlemen, the delivery of the passengers' personal effects from international flight CR-056 will arrive shortly. The staff of Castelia's International Airport N Harmonia wish you a nice day._"

Malcolm tipped his claw on his watch impatiently, waiting for his effects to arrive. Thanks to Galen, he has been able to book on a flight at a very low cost. Malcolm was surprised when he heard the owner of the airline company himself thanking him during his reservation, until he explained that he was part of the people they saved at the Chimney Incident. So, Malcolm enjoyed a first class flight for almost nothing, and he didn't complain. The change has been nice compared to military planes, after all.

However, he was bored, and with nothing else to do, he began to look closely to the booklets he grabbed here and there. The first one talked about N Harmonia, the airport's namesake. Malcolm began to read.

**Did you know ? N Harmonia was a human born in Unova. Abandoned as a child , he was taken in custody by another human named Ghetsis. Ghetsis was a dangerous criminal that was ruling the criminal organization Team Plasma. Team Plasma motive was to force all Trainers to release their Pokémon. Although to us, it could look like an honorable motive, the truth was that they wanted to release all Pokémon with the exception of theirs, and then to rule the world with an iron gauntlet.**

**N was the unfortunate victim of Ghetsis' scheme, and was crowned King of Team Plasma. For a year, teenager N became the official head of Team Plasma, with Ghetsis manipulating him behind the curtain by posing as his father. The truth was revealed during a monumental clash at Team Plasma's headquarters, during which it is said the Legendary Dragons Reshiram and Zekrom battled against each other, under the orders of N and another human whose name has been forgotten, then united to arrest Ghetsis. Once the battle was over, N began an initiatic journey, and Team Plasma members, fooled by Ghetsis, resigned.**

**Two years later, however, Ghetsis evaded, and formed Neo Team Plasma, this time showing his true colors in the beginning. N came back in Unova in time, and once again with the help of another human unremembered and the two Legends, defeated his father once again.**

**After those events, N settled down and tried to live a normal life, until he realized he wanted to live alongside Pokémon. He created the Harmonia Foundation, which became one of the most successful caritative associations helping abused and abandonned Pokémon. **

**N could understand the Pokémon language, and that is why he understood better than any other human the Pokémon's sufferings and joys. As a Trainer, he released almost every Pokémon he had after the first battle against his surrogate father, but they all came back to him in the end, and lived together, helping Pokémon and humans in need alike.**

**When the Erasure happened, N Harmonia disappeared from this world, but his legacy went on, as his Pokémon friends and their descendants later told his story until today. Considered today a national hero, even of ancient times, his name has been associated to the airport since 64 after the Erasure.**

Malcolm looked back at the screen monitoring the delivery progression, only to groan when he saw no progress has been made. He looked at the second booklet, describing different cities and places tourists in Unova could visit. Boring. He passed this one. The third and last one was describing Unova's laws concerning immigration, outlander tourism and the likes, although Malcolm only read it in diagonal, he managed to understand that, in contrast to Hoenn, who was a republic with direct universal suffrage, Unova was a parlementary one, and that customs were awfully complicated in this country. Fortunately, as a military, he got the privilege to pass right throught them.

Malcolm saw with delight that the newspapers vendor finally opened while he was looking at the booklets, and immediately walked towards it, willing to buy a review for passing time.

How did he got the day's newspaper he had no idea, but it looked like, according to the _Castelian Courier_, Unova was a country very… turbulent, to say the least :

**Scandal at Pokestar Studios : Ampharos star Sharon Woods has an affair with Throh producer Al Morrison ; more in page 2 !**

**Corruption in the Parlement : Senator Higgins denies ! more in page 6**

**Castelia City's riots : the why of the how ! more in page 8**

_Hm ? Riots ? They weren't any riots two days ago… What the fuck is happening ?_

Malcolm began to read page 8 :

**Riots in Castelia City : Dark Types in the street !**

**Racism towards Dark Types has increased drastically in Castelia City those forty last years, but the hatred reached a new level yesterday, according to the movement's leader, Shiftry Edmond Richards, who accorded in exclusivity an interview with the ****_Castelian Courier_**** :**

**"****Racism isn't new in Castelia. Back when Jotho's economy was at the bottom of the well, forty years ago, a lot of workers decided to test their luck, and devoted their eyes to Unova, and Castelia in particular. A lot of those workers were Dark Types, for reasons still unknown. The fact is they arrived on an already saturated work market, and for each immigrant who succeeded, a native stayed on the touch. Quickly, inimities grew, and the fact that the first generation of Dark Types immigrants were chauvinistic and never tried to meddle with the natives, even if there were Dark Types in Unova before this as well, whatever could say the hate preachers.**

**The following generations were born and died Unovians, and tried to integrate the country's culture, but it was too late. The seed of hate were planted. But not until recently, however, did they began to sprout."**

**CC "Do you have any example to share ?"**

**"****Oh, yes I have. In fact, this example is what pushed me to create my association, Equality. It's a very simple one, but is nonetheless representative of what I try to explain : My father died when I was fourteen. He was ambushed in a back-alley and beaten to death by anti Dark Types. The murderers were policemen. They were promoted for what they did."**

**CC "I'm sorry for your loss."**

**"****Thank you. But it's over now. We're here to talk of the present. (He whips out a tear) So… What do you want to ask next ?"**

**CC "What was the modus operandi of Equality before it became associated with the recent events ?"**

**"****Equality had for goal to promote tolerance through non-violent means. Our members would organize pacifist marches, hunger strikes, to help us get heard. It worked as first : Medias were talking positively of us, if I remember correctly, your newspaper was one of our first supporters by the way, less people talked to us like trash, while former racists went to us and burst down in tears, apologizing for what they did, and joined our ranks. They're all with us even today, and I need to thank them for staying true to our ideal.**

**Alas, Castelia, as you probably know, became a dangerous place those last decades : the advent of gang wars, the general corruption of the city's politicians, and let's not talk about the police, even worse than the previous two. Things got ugly, and they got that way a lot later, but fast.**

**Three months ago, our headquarters were burned down by extremists. Eleven people died in the fire that night. All of them members of Equality. I remember all of their names : Ray, Dimitri, Lucius, Eiko and Saiko, the Jhotonians twins, Martha, her son Lionel, Emilio, Raphael, Baxter and finally Emma. They were our friends. The irony in this is that only Martha, Lionel and Baxter were Dark Types. And it only got worst : death letters sent to our houses, rotten berries thrown at us, members stalked and killed in back alleys… We tried to stand proud, but we lost motivation."**

**CC " But you're here today, so something happened that gave you hope, right ?"**

**"****Not exactly, it's rather someone. You see, the majority of the cops in this city are rotten to their core. On the other hand, the other ones are true guardians of order, a small section led by a man I'm proud to call my friend : Officer Cody Sunders.**

"WHAT ? How could he have been involved in this ?"

"Sir, please, a little bit lower, you're making the customers run away !"

"Oh, sorry. It won't happen again."

Forcing himself to be quiet, Malcolm resumed his reading.

**Cody was actually tasked, after the whole burning thing, by a really wealthy men to investigate on our association because one of our members supposedly stole a prototype's plan from his laboratories. Yes, he is a scientist and a businessman, but that's not the matter. Cody is also a Dark Type, a Krookodile born in Hoenn, and is actually the son of famous war hero Malcolm Sunders, Hoennian commando. He wanted to become a cop only to annoy his father, he said, but I know he also wanted to make him proud. But I'm diverging again. So, Cody was tasked to investigate, and specifically that member, Anna Orwell, a Scrafty. Turns out she was innocent, and framed for this theft by the real thief, who was, of course, a racist. He decided to frame Anna just because she was a Dark Type. Cody found the true thief, proofs to clean Anna's name, and it appeared that the two fell in love in the process."**

**CC "That's a heartwarming story."**

**"****Yes it is. Or it would have been, if the story ended here. Days later, Anna laid an egg, and everyone rejoiced. The party was crashed, however, when cops broke the door, wanting to take away Anna. If Cody hasn't been here, half of us would have went in prison, but the Krookodile officer managed to talk us through, and discovered that the thief was actually a good friend of Captain Darius, commanding officer of the C.P.D. He freed him and declared all of Cody's proof falsified by the 'real' thief, Anna. Cody lost the mission, and his coworker that hated his guts, Leon Greyfield, a Sylveon, became the officer in charge. Leon was a racist and a bastard. He framed Anna immediately, and Cody tried to protect her, and by extension is, the best he could, but in the end his superiors won. Leon went to arrest Anna at night, when he was sure Cody was away, and once alone with her, ****_raped_**** her and shot her off, telling she resisted and that he acted under legitimate defense."**

**CC "Sweet Arceus…"**

**"****Yup. Exactly. It happened three days ago, but fortunately, Cody took the precaution of installing a camera inside the apartment. We sent the tape on Internet, and within hours, flights in direction of Castelia were all booked at 140 percent of their capacity, from all over the world. Everyone wanted to manifest. We were assisting at one of the greatest spontaneous manifestations of all times ! But, as you know, however, it quickly turned into a riot when the police began shooting at the manifestants. Even after what he did, Leon was not only protected, but approved by his hierarchy. At that moment, Cody lost it. Since the start of the riots, I haven't seen him."**

Malcolm couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to run as he quietly walked out the shop, went to the nearbiest bench, and collapsed himself on it. Still crying, he took out his cellphone, and began to call. After a while, his correspondent answered.

"_Galen here, everything's all right, Sunders ?"_

"No, Galen. Not at all."


End file.
